Recordando aquella navidad
by Teri1
Summary: FINAL arriba!!! Para todos aquellos que se pregunten ¿como fue la navidad de harry en su quinto año?, algo totalmente diferente... (Tengo hermanas?) por favor no olvides el review....
1. Default Chapter

_Es evidente que no soy Rowling, cierto?, ya que si fuera así estaría ganando un montón de dinero y no tendría que preocuparme por entregar trabajos escolares. Pero como no es así les suplico que no me demanden ya que no tendría ni con qué pagarles. No hay finalidades de lucro._

_Espero que les guste esta historia, y si es así me dejen un review, y si no les gusta también. Ésta historia será corta de cuatro capítulos a lo mucho. Espero la disfruten._

_Y de paso por qué no se pasean por mis otras dos historias? A lo mejor les gustan también gracias._

Recordando aquella navidad

Por: Irais R. Torres E.

_Capítulo uno._

Todo apuntaba a que serían las peores navidades de toda mi vida, bueno, quizá sólo comparadas con aquellas tantas que pasé con los Dursley cuando era niño.

Ron y Hermione no estarían en esa ocasión conmigo. Ambos habían recibido cartas de sus padres solicitándoles que fueran a casa.

Y bien, era comprensible.

Los señores Granger estaban preocupados por el bienestar de su hija. Pues al ser hija de muggles corría un peligro mucho mayor al encontrarse en el mundo mágico. 

Ya que desde el retorno de Voldemort el mundo mágico era un caos.

En cuanto a Ron...

Sus padres estaban bajo mucha presión; ellos, junto con los hijos mayores: Bill, Charlie y Percy. Se habían unido a la resistencia contra Voldemort y ayudaban en cuanto podían al profesor Dumbledore.

Los gemelos trataban de mostrarse alegres y bromistas como siempre. Recuerdo que en ese entonces cursaban su último curso en Hogwarts; pero era muy difícil seguir como antaño. 

En especial después de que atacaran la madriguera una noche cerca del inicio de clases. Habían intentado secuestrar a Ginny, afortunadamente no lo lograron. Pero sí dejaron herida a la señora Weasley. Tuvieron mucha suerte, sus heridas no eran graves y pronto se recuperó. Al menos físicamente.

El miedo y la angustia azotaban todos los hogares mágicos. 

Era difícil tratar de concentrarse en algo cuando la marca tenebrosa flotaba cada noche en las calles de Inglaterra. O cuando no podías dejar de pensar en tus seres queridos ausentes.

O la angustia de preguntarte si los verías de nuevo esa noche...

El ministerio de magia estaba en crisis. No se daban abasto.

Nadie estaba preparado para el retorno del "Señor Tenebroso" o "Ya sabes quién".

Nadie...

Ni siquiera Dumbledore que lo sospechó durante 13 años...

Todo era un desastre, al momento en que Fudge (el entonces ministro de magia), confirmó los rumores de que Voldemort estaba de vuelta. (después de incontables ataques por parte de mortífagos a aurores retirados y muggles en general). 

Todo se desbordó.

La gente se volvió histérica, trataban de huir a como diera lugar.

Se cerraron negocios.

Se vaciaron los lugares mágicos como el Callejón Diagon o Hogsmeade, al grado de que sólo los más temerarios o los muy necesitados acudían a esos lugares.

Hogwarts sólo recibió a menos de la mitad del alumnado.

La economía de Gringotts se vió amenazada debido a la fuga súbita de capitales.

Había desapariciones diarias de personas sin importancia.

Las funerarias comenzaron a enriquecerse.

Evidencia de torturas en cada esquina.

Miedo en la cara de las personas.

Terror en el ambiente.

Angustia.

Ira.

Muerte.

Y ante esto. ¿Qué hizo Fudge?

Nada.

O casi nada.

Impuso toques de queda, se incrementaron el número de aurores, la mayoría sin experiencia. Jóvenes que dieron su vida valientemente, pero de forma estúpida al no haber quién les dirigiera ni les notificara los puntos clave que sólo se adquieren con la práctica.

Y su más importante logro: No hablar con extraños, sean precavidos.

Irónico.

Eso sólo trajo más caos al ya existente, la desconfianza y el miedo hicieron estragos en la población, por lo que vecinos de años atrás se mataban ante la más mínima sospecha o la más insignificante mirada.

Por todo esto, y cosas de las que aún hoy desconozco, la señora Weasley quería.... 

No. 

Anhelaba una navidad con su familia. Nunca lo dijo pero ella pensó, al igual que todos, que sería la última.

A mí me consideraban de la familia. 

Claro, después de ser amigo de Ron durante más de 4 años, y al ser sus padres tan amables y cariñosos conmigo. Los consideraba mi familia adoptiva.

Aquella que me dio cariño y me apoyó en toda circunstancia...

Sin embargo, las órdenes del director fueron claras: 

"Harry, estarás más seguro en Hogwarts. No puedes ir con los Weasley. Pasarás las navidades en el colegio".

Y yo, no quise contradecirlo, aún tenía pesadillas y sentimientos de culpa por la muerte de Cedric. No quería que los Weasley se vieran amenazados por causa mía.

Eso sin contar con las terribles visiones que me proyectaba Voldemort a través de la cicatriz. Me estaba destrozando, no había podido dormir una noche entera desde que había comenzado a atacar, por lo que la falta de sueño estaba acabando con mis nervios y mi salud. 

Había perdido buena parte de mi apetito, estaba muy sensible ante cualquier movimiento súbito, pálido y ojeroso parecía un fantasma. El cansancio me hacía moverme como un viejo. No como el muchacho de 15 años que era.

Y el dolor de cabeza duraba todo el día, al punto que llegué a considerarlo normal.

Mientras que la enfermera se cansaba de decirme que me veía muy mal y debería pasar la noche en la enfermería. Ante lo que yo me negaba no queriendo escucharla y asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

Para completar el repertorio de desgracias, estaba Sirius. Quien no se había comunicado conmigo desde el inicio de las clases y comenzaba a preocuparme y a imaginarme cosas terribles sobre él y los dementores.

Así que sin ningún entusiasmo, comenzaron mis vacaciones de navidad de mi quinto curso.

Sólo se habían quedado tres personas además de mí en todo el colegio: Cho – Chang, un niño de sexto de Hufflepuff y Draco Malfoy.

Era el tercer día de vacaciones, en una semana sería navidad. Por lo que aburrido salí a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Me apetecía caminar en la nieve, de hecho siempre me ha gustado, en especial cuando jugamos con bolas de nieve, pero ahora no había con quien jugar. Por lo que viendo el paisaje me senté en una banca de piedra atrás de los invernaderos.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la profesora Sprout salió del invernadero tres y me dijo que no quería que me congelara, así que me acompañaría de nuevo al castillo, donde estaría caliente y no preocuparía a los profesores por no poder localizarme.

Sin quejarme la seguí, ya que efectivamente hacía mucho frío, la capa y la cabeza la tenía ya blanca de la nieve que estaba cayendo. Le ayudé cargando una maceta que llevaba en el regazo y emprendimos el regreso al castillo.

Desafortunadamente la profesora Sprout, no era la única que me acompañaba de regreso al castillo...

.·*·._.·*·.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Es evidente que no soy Rowling, cierto?, ya que si fuera así estaría ganando un montón de dinero y no tendría que preocuparme por entregar trabajos escolares. Pero como no es así les suplico que no me demanden ya que no tendría ni con qué pagarles. No hay finalidades de lucro._

_Espero que les guste esta historia, y si es así me dejen un review, y si no les gusta también. Ésta historia será corta de cuatro capítulos a lo mucho. Espero la disfruten._

_Y de paso por qué no se pasean por mis otras dos historias? A lo mejor les gustan también gracias._

Recordando aquella navidad

Por: Irais R. Torres E.

_Capítulo dos._

- Harry, despierta. Prometiste que me enseñarías a volar cuando regresaras de vacaciones. 

- ¿Mmh?

- ¡¡DESPIERTA YA!!

No quería despertar, estaba muy cómodo en mi cama de postes con los cortinajes cerrados. Pero la voz de esa niña que tan insistentemente me sacudía y empezaba a brincar sobre mi estómago no me daba la más mínima oportunidad de seguir dormido. 

- Ya, ya desperté – dije abriendo los ojos y buscando mis gafas aún con mucho sueño.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – le pregunté a la niña pelirroja de ojos verdes que me había despertado

- Ja, ja. ¡Qué gracioso hermanito! Levántate ya. Prometiste que me enseñarías a volar.

Empezaba a asustarme, por lo que pude ver no estaba en la torre de Gryffindor, sino en un lugar muy distinto. 

Era una amplia habitación pintada de blanco, con pósters y estandartes de diversos equipos de quidditch.

La cama en la que estaba tenía colchas azules con dibujos de escobas y jugadores voladores. 

Mi baúl estaba acomodado a los pies de la cama, un amplio escritorio con libros ordenados, junto a lo que parecían varios pergaminos y frascos de tinta de todos colores.

Al fondo un armario con todo tipo de túnicas y ropa muggle de los más diversos modelos y colores.

La saeta de fuego acomodada en una funda y base especial.

Y las gafas que portaba, no estaban rotas, tenían la graduación perfecta a mis ojos, eran de una montura de plata y sumamente ligeras

La niña que me había despertado corría las cortinas de la ventana, con lo que pude apreciar un nublado día de diciembre, pero un amplio jardín muy bien cuidado con algunos árboles frondosos.

La niña regresó su atención a mí, mientras me miraba con una actitud de enfado, y un perro labrador color miel me lamía con entusiasmo la cara, mientras trataba de apartarlo de mí.

- Harry, ¿te vas a levantar?

- ¿Quién eres?

- Agghh, deja de jugar. Soy Becky, tu hermana menor, la única que tienes además de la pesada de Amanda, que es una floja y aún no se levanta.

- ¿Hermana?, ¿tengo hermanas? No. Estoy soñando esto no puede ser. No es cierto.

- ¿Harry estás bien?

- Becky, te dije que dejaras dormir a tu hermano, está cansado y anoche tuvo fiebre.

- Pero mami, lo prometió antes de que se fuera al colegio.

Hubo una plática entre la niña que aseguraba ser mi hermana y la mujer que acababa de entrar a lo que parecía ser mi cuarto.

Desafortunadamente no les estaba prestando atención, estaba más entretenido viendo a la que era mi madre, que sólo conocía por fotografías y comentarios de Sirius.

Era hermosa, su pelo largo y sedoso le llegaba casi a la cintura, sus ojos eran verdes igual que los míos, vestía una túnica azul oscuro que se veía muy fina y elegante.

- Harry, cariño. ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Mamá?

- Harry, no empieces a preocuparme. ¿Qué te sucede, te sientes enfermo otra vez?

- No. Estoy bien.

- Déjame ver. – dijo mi mamá mientras tocaba mi frente y mis mejillas – No tienes fiebre, aunque estás algo pálido. Quiero que bajes a desayunar en media hora si no quieres que me enoje contigo.

- Sí mamá, ya voy.

Y dándome un beso en la frente se fue junto con Becky.

Estaba en una especie de trance, me pellizqué fuerte y deduje que no estaba soñando. Miré alrededor y encontré varias fotos acomodadas sobre el librero y el escritorio, donde me veía con mis padres. Los dos. Abrazándome a mí y a mis hermanas, las cuales pude deducir eran gemelas idénticas, Becky y Amanda. 

No podía creerlo, si estaba soñando no quería despertar. No sólo tenía a mis padres, según las fotografías también tenía hermanas, Sirius y Remus estaban también. Al igual que Ron y Hermione.

Unos periódicos con fechas recientes mostraban que Voldemort había retornado. Pero que la comunidad de aurores y el ministro de magia mantenían a raya a los mortífagos e intentaban evitar que Voldemort tomara mayor fuerza.

Así que decidí no preocuparme por eso, no todos los días ves fotografías de ti y tu familia abrazándote.

Por una vez mi vida era tal cual la había querido.

Era perfecta.

Tenía una familia, una familia que me quería. No podía desear nada mejor.

- Harry, ¿estás listo?

- Pa... pá – dije anonadado al ver al hombre frente a mí. Aquél que sólo vi en una jaula dorada diciéndome qué hacer para salvar mi vida.

- Harry. ¿Te encuentras bien?, tu madre lleva gritándote que bajes a desayunar desde hace 5 minutos.

- Sí, estoy bien.

- Pues no lo parece. Sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa que te preocupe ¿verdad?

- Sí, gracias papá. Ya bajo. Siento haberlos preocupado. No tardaré.

Mi padre salió, aún preguntándose si no estaría enfermo o algo así.

Después rápidamente entre a la ducha y me vestí con las primeras ropas que encontré. Unos jeans, una playera y un suéter. Todo de mi talla, los zapatos no tenían agujeros ni arañas. Los calcetines me gustaban, eran cómodos y calientes.

Decidí que si era un sueño, no me importaba. Tenía a mis padres, a Becky, a Amanda, a Bug (el labrador color miel), Sirius, Remus, Ron y Hermione.

Lo disfrutaría lo más que pudiera. No quería despertar si era así.

- Al fin bajas cielo, ¿tienes hambre?

- No mucha.

- ¿No mucha? Harry, ayer no cenaste diciendo que te sentías mal. 

- Y eso sin contar como amaneciste hoy, todo confundido. Voy a llevarlo con el medimago James.

- ¡No!, no es necesario. De verdad me siento bien.

- Aún no me convences jovencito.

- Vamos Lily, déjalo. Está de vacaciones, no le pasará nada.

- Está bien, pero si sigue así lo llevo.

Observé a mis padres, por lo que pude deducir era un personaje importante dentro del ministerio de magia, al igual que Sirius y Remus. No supe qué fue de Colagusano. 

Mi madre era investigadora del ministerio, mi padre había sido auror en otro tiempo, y ella parecía que se encargaba de las estrategias de ataque en las batallas.

Ellos no dejaban de mirarme un tanto preocupados, se supone que yo ya lo sabía, pero no podía contener la curiosidad de preguntar.

Mis hermanas, según su comportamiento y regaños de mamá, no pasaban de los 7 años y pronto sería su cumpleaños, estaban planeando la fiesta y solicitarían un permiso especial al profesor Dumbledore para que me dejara venir a casa.

También me enteré de que el profesor Snape era hermanastro de mi papá. Pues al morir mi abuelo, mi abuela decidió casarse con el padre de Snape. Ellos nunca pudieron llevarse bien, y al enterarse la abuela que su marido era un mortífago, solicitó el divorcio y la custodia de los chicos, sin embargo Snape nunca aceptó a mi abuela como su madre. Huyó de casa y regresó con su padre. Él lo incitó a convertirse en mortífago, y al no poder cumplir con las órdenes de Voldemort intentó desertar, pero nadie se escapaba de las manos de Voldemort, así que el profesor Dumbledore logró su custodia y lo hizo espía.

Intenté averiguar más cosas, pero mis padres estaban a punto de llevarme al doctor, por lo que preferí guardarme mi ansiedad y salir con las niñas a jugar al patio.

Nunca había jugado antes con niñas, y fue realmente divertido. Ellas intentaban esconderse y entre las dos me confundían para que no lograra atraparlas, después les enseñé a volar e iniciamos una carrera con escobas.

Más tarde cuando se cansaron de ese juego me arrastraron con los ojos vendados hasta la piscina y me aventaron al agua. Lo cual me dio un susto de muerte porque aún no sé nadar. Ellas al asustarse por ver que casi me ahogo se pusieron a gritar como locas hasta que llegó mamá y me sacó del agua.

Me sentí muy mal al ver que las regañaron y castigaron. Después de todo no quisieron hacerlo con mala intención. 

Mamá estaba muy asustada. Histérica es la palabra adecuada. Así que apenas hube dejado de toser agua y recuperado la respiración me dejó en mi cuarto y trajo al doctor. El cual la calmó y le aseguró que no me pasaba nada. Y a insistencia de ella me dejó unas vitaminas y una poción que me dio en ese momento.

Es extraño, pero metido de nuevo en la cama me siento bien. No porque necesitara estar en la cama, sino porque tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por mí.

Cosa que los Dursley nunca hicieron.

Ella pasó la tarde a mi lado, dijo que no la echarían de menos en la oficina ese día. Platicamos de muchas cosas, de las niñas, su infancia, lo que se supone fue mi infancia, cuando me llevaron al zoológico mágico, mis primeros años de escuela, cuando me puse celoso por el nacimiento de mis hermanas y cuando al tenerlas en brazos le dije que las cuidaría siempre.

Me sentía confundido, por una parte estaba muy contento de tener a mi madre a mi lado.

Pero por otra parte, celoso, enojado y asustado.

Celoso por la vida tan bella que han tenido mis hermanas y que yo no recuerdo haber tenido nunca, porque siempre viví bajo la sombra de mis tíos y las rabietas de Dudley.

Enojado porque no podía comprender qué estaba pasando, si era un sueño o si era realidad.

Y asustado porque no quería que terminara, algo me decía que todo esto no era real. Pero tenía miedo de que al voltear la vista mamá y todo lo demás ya no estuviera ahí.

Más tarde las niñas aparecieron muy arrepentidas ofreciendo una disculpa, ya que no sabían que no sabía nadar. Y no sabían que su juego podría haberlas dejado sin hermano.

Después de asegurarles que no había pasado nada. Las abracé. Eran las primeras personas a las que tenía oportunidad de abrazar en toda mi vida.

Quería llorar, de felicidad, de alegría de tener a alguien a quien le importara, alguien que me quisiera por ser Harry.

Por la tarde jugamos snap explosivo y a las muñecas.

Cuando llegó papá nos encontró riéndonos porque Amanda intentaba imitar a un elefante con diarrea, y la cara que ponía era sumamente graciosa. Las mejillas hinchadas y rojas. Y dando pasos de apuro intentando ser pesados. Cosa difícil para una pequeña niña de 6 años.

Papá llegó y se unió al juego, a él le tocó imitar a un perro afónico. Lo cual hacía pésimamente mal, por lo que acabó bombardeado por cosquillas de sus hijos, incluyéndome a mí. 

Mamá llegó a decir que la comida estaba lista, y que me dejaran en paz que necesitaba descansar. Cosa que no quería hacer, por lo que entre todos la convencimos de que estaba bien y me dejó bajar a comer.

Mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrarme ahí a Sirius y Remus, ambos alegres y bromeando con mamá. Pero no eran los únicos que estaban ahí. Según deduje estaban Mery y Arabella, sus respectivas esposas, junto a: Margaret y Eréndira las hijas de Remus. Y también estaban Jake, y Jeremy; los hijos de Sirius.

Apenas terminé de comprender esto llegó el señor Weasley junto con Ron y Hermione.

Remus se veía mucho más saludable que como lo recordaba. Su ropa no estaba raída. Y tenía el mismo buen humor y amabilidad de siempre.

Sirius, se veía muy bromista, pero con un aire de responsabilidad que no creía que tuviera. No con el aspecto demacrado y triste que tenía actualmente.

Sus esposas eran muy ocurrentes, listas y consentidoras con sus hijos, me hacían recordar a la señora Weasley

Y los niños... todos eran más o menos de mi edad, las niñas de Remus eran mellizas y decían que se podían convertir en lobos a voluntad, y los niños de Sirius me dijeron que empezarían a entrenarse para ser animagos ilegales.

Parecía  que todos iban a Hogwarts, las niñas en Ravenclaw y los chicos en Gryffindor.

Ron y Hermione no habían cambiado, seguían discutiendo por cualquier cosa, pero siempre amigos y creo que algo más.

Platicamos y bromeamos durante toda la comida. 

Más tarde fue tal el alboroto, que Jack y Jeremy propusieron un partido de quidditch, padres contra hijos. Todos aceptaron de muy buena gana, por lo que seguimos a mi padre hacia el campo de quidditch.

Estaba impresionado por la casa, era enorme, era como Hogwarts pero más pequeño, tenía de todo, piscina, biblioteca, invernadero, y campo de quidditch. Según unos cuadros la casa era herencia de mi abuelo hacia mi padre. Y mi abuela había heredado la fortuna de sus padres.

Por lo que papá al ser hijo único, recibió todo esto.

Cuando llegamos al campo, cada quien agarró una escoba. Yo había pasado por mi saeta de fuego, por lo que pude hablar un poco con los cuadros sin que pareciera raro.

Se hicieron los equipos.

**Posición**

**Equipo Padres**

**Equipo Hijos**

Guardián

Remus

Ron

Cazador 1

James

Jack

Cazador 2

Arthur W.

Jeremy

Cazador 3

Mery

Margaret

Golpeador 1

Sirius

Eréndira 

Golpeador 2

Arabella

Hermione

Buscador 

Lily

Harry

Mis hermanas, debido a que aún eran muy pequeñas las convencimos de que se quedaran en las tribunas y narraran el partido. Papá les hizo el encantamiento Sonorus, con lo que ellas se mostraron encantadas.

Creo que ha sido el mejor partido de toda mi vida, ni cuando ganamos la copa de Quidditch en mi tercer año que me sentía así.

Fue muy divertido, todos reíamos y nos maravillamos con la experiencia de nuestros padres, y ellos con nuestra habilidad para volar en escobas.

Siempre había pensado que papá fue buscador, pero no. 

Había sido cazador y capitán de quidditch, y el trofeo que estaba en la sala en Hogwarts lo había hechizado Sirius para que dijera buscador en lugar de cazador.

La buscadora era mamá. Y muy buena por cierto, fue sumamente difícil ganarle, y sólo lo hice porque creo, que me dejó ganar para que no me lastimara en el último descenso en picada que hicimos. Ya que ella a pesar de ser una magnífica buscadora no tenía tanta habilidad en la escoba como yo.

De ahí concluyo que la habilidad de volar la heredé de papá y mis dotes de buscador de mamá.

Ya entrado el anochecer, seguíamos comentando el partido y las jugadas de cada uno. Fue un partido grandioso ganamos 350 a 200.

Cenamos en el campo de quidditch, los elfos habían organizado una cena al aire libre. Y aunque hacía frío por el invierno y estaba nevando, los encantamientos que hicieron mamá, Arabella y Mery nos mantenían secos y calientes.

Seguimos ahí hasta que mis hermanitas se caían de sueño, por lo que me ofrecí a llevarlas a dormir. Ellas se dejaron consentir y obedientes se acostaron, después de leerles un cuento.

Me gustaba verlas dormir, parecían ángeles. 

Bajé nuevamente y mis tíos (Sirius y Remus) se estaban despidiendo. 

Al irse todos, jugué un ajedrez mágico con papá, en el cual me ayudó mamá. Por que si no hubiera sido así no habría logrado ganarle.

- Harry cariño. Es hora de irse a dormir.

- ¿Tan pronto mamá?, otro juego por favor.

- Tu madre tiene razón Harry. Ya van a dar las dos de la mañana. Y por lo que me contó, necesitas descansar. No quiero que te enfermes. 

- Si, ya voy. Hasta mañana.

Sin poderlo evitar, abracé a mis padres, no quería despegarme de ellos.

Aún no.

No cuando los había encontrado.

No cuando había tenido un día tan hermoso en toda mi vida.

- Harry. ¿Sucede algo?

- No. Nada papá.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es sólo que los quiero mucho. Los amo tanto.

- Harry, amor. Sabes que estaremos siempre contigo ¿verdad?, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

- No es nada. Es sólo que no quiero ir a dormir. Aún no.

- Ven conmigo Harry. James, ¿por qué no traes el medallón?

- Te alcanzo en el estudio Lily.

Me llevaron a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, pero con la diferencia que estaba un poco oscura y fría. Mamá prendió el fuego y pude observar delicados vitrales que permitían el paso de la luz de luna.

Nos sentamos en unos sillones muy parecidos a los de la torre de Gryffindor y esperamos unos minutos a que llegara papá.

- Harry, lo que te vamos a mostrar es muy serio. Pon mucha atención.

- Sí mamá.

- Harry, cuando yo cumplí tu edad, mi padre me dio este medallón. No te lo dí cuando fue tu cumpleaños debido a lo que pasó en el torneo con la muerte de Cedric. No quise presionarte.

- Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti cariño. Por eso te hemos vigilado a través del profesor Dumbledore, Sirius que te escribe cartas y Remus que irá a visitarte dentro de poco a la escuela.

- No entiendo mamá.

- Harry, el medallón ha pertenecido a mi familia por muchas generaciones. Tantas que si miras en él, podrás darte cuenta de quién fue el propietario original

Di la vuelta al medallón y con caracteres antiguos se leía el nombre: "Godric Gryffindor"

- No... no entiendo

- Harry, el medallón significa que eres, al igual que yo. Heredero de Godric Gryffindor. Cada generación ha tenido siempre un hijo varón. Sólo uno. Y él es quien debe heredar no sólo los poderes de Godric, sino el que tiene que cargar con las responsabilidades contra el heredero de Slytherin.

- Voldemort

- Así es cariño, es por eso que Voldemort ha intentado matarte, durante tantos años.

- Pero yo...

- No te asustes. Tómalo con calma. Tendrás suficiente tiempo para aprender antes de que Voldemort te ataque.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro papá?

- Porque tu madre y yo te protegemos aunque no puedas vernos. Ahora, quiero que prestes atención. El medallón te enseñará lo que necesitas aprender para derrotar a Voldemort. Se abre así.

En ese momento, después de que apretó una de las piedras del medallón y dijo unas palabras en un extraño lenguaje.

Una figura salió del medallón, como un pequeño fantasma que danzó ante mis ojos antes de posarse sobre el mismo medallón y empezar a presentarse y dar una charla sobre el tipo de poderes que tenía y cómo usarlos. Era como tener a un maestro particular.

Miré asombrado todo esto. Mis padres tenían una curiosa mirada, como de tristeza.

- Harry, tu deber es aprender todo lo que puedas del medallón, me gustaría poder estar a tu lado para enseñarte yo mismo, pero no es posible. Tendrás que aprender de él.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes cielo. Siempre estaremos contigo.

- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Harry. Y no sabes cuánto daríamos por poder quedarnos a tu lado.

- Los amo a los dos, a mis hermanas, a la vida que tengo.

- Lo sabemos Harry. Te queremos mucho. 

- Aún cuando tengas 15 años sigues siendo mi bebé.

- ¿Entendiste bien la forma en que se abre el medallón Harry?

- Ehh, no.

- Repite conmigo: Erscheinent alt Opa Godric.

- Erscheinent alt Opa Godric.

- Muy bien. Debes recordarlo. No lo olvides. Y no pierdas el medallón. Llévalo siempre contigo de ahora en adelante; te proveerá de un encantamiento protector especial.

- Sí, entiendo. ¿Qué significa el conjuro?

- Déjate ver viejo abuelo Godric.

- Ahora es tiempo de ir a la cama cariño. Vamos te acompañaré.

Sin poderme resistir más tiempo, me acompañó mi madre, esperó a que me cambiara de ropa, y me acostó dándome un beso, tapándome con las mantas y apagando la luz mientras me cantaba una tonada muy suave que sin poderlo evitar me obligaba a cerrar los ojos.

No me importaba tener 15 años, no me importaba si alguien me consideraba un bebé. Para mí era la primera vez que mi madre me arrullaba y no podía el evitar disfrutarlo.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando entró papá. Él también me dio un beso y me acomodó las mantas. 

- ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto James?

- No lo sé Lily. Lo único que sé es que hoy tuve a mi hijo a mi lado y no quiero perderlo.

- Yo tampoco James. Lo amo demasiado.

- Vamos dejémosle dormir. Está agotado aunque lo niegue.

Así me deslicé al mundo de los sueños, sin preocupaciones. 

Sintiéndome tranquilo y seguro, como hace tanto tiempo no me sentía...

.·*·._.·*·.


	3. Capitulo 3

_Es evidente que no soy Rowling, cierto?, ya que si fuera así estaría ganando un montón de dinero y no tendría que preocuparme por entregar trabajos escolares. Pero como no es así les suplico que no me demanden ya que no tendría ni con qué pagarles. No hay finalidades de lucro._

_Espero que les guste esta historia, y si es así me dejen un review, y si no les gusta también. Ésta historia será corta de cuatro capítulos a lo mucho. Espero la disfruten._

_Y de paso por qué no se pasean por mis otras dos historias? A lo mejor les gustan también gracias._

Recordando aquella navidad

Por: Irais R. Torres E.

_Capítulo tres._

_Parte Final_

Varias voces se oían preocupadas cerca de donde yo me encontraba. No podía entenderlas, viajaban muy despacio dentro de mi cabeza.

Me di cuenta de que me dolía terriblemente la garganta, el pecho y el estómago. La cabeza me punzaba y mis brazos y piernas se sentían rígidos.

Todo me dolía.

- ¿Cree que va a despertar pronto madame Pomfrey?

- No lo sé Sirius, pero ya se encuentra fuera de peligro y está mucho mejor que hace algunos días. Ahora me voy, tengo que etiquetar unas pociones y ordenar algunas cosas. Si hay algún cambio llámenme.

- Gracias, Poppy.

- Sí, sé que está mejor, pero... Es sólo que no quiero perderlo.

- Vamos Sirius, no te deprimas. Verás que pronto despierta y se recuperará.

- Lo sé es sólo que estoy preocupado, ya lleva una semana así.

Las voces seguían hablando, pero me sentía lo suficientemente mal como para no despertar, sin quererlo realmente me dejé arrastrar por la oscuridad.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba oscuro, como si fuera de noche.

Me era muy doloroso el intentar moverme, por lo que únicamente abrí los ojos. Pero a pesar de estar en penumbras, la poca luz proveniente de una lámpara cercana me obligó a cerrar los ojos. 

- ¿Harry?

- Mmhh

- Harry, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Duele 

- Lo supongo. Remus, Remus despierta. Ve por Poppy, dile que Harry despertó.

Escuché la voz de Sirius, estaba ansioso y creo que contento, después a Remus quien rápidamente salió por la enfermera.

Con mucho cuidado Sirius me puso las gafas y empecé a ver dónde me encontraba. No fue difícil saber dónde, conocía el lugar como si fuera mi casa.

Con mucho esfuerzo y algo de dolor pude voltear la cabeza y ver a Sirius, las paredes, las ventanas, los cuadros...

- No

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Mamá?, ¿papá?

- Harry, tranquilo todo está bien.

- ¿Dónde están Sirius?, ¿dónde están mis padres?

- Harry... cálmate... tus padres murieron cuando tú tenías un poco más de un año.

- No, no es cierto. NOOOOO

- ¡¡Cálmate!!

- No es cierto, yo los ví. Estuve con ellos. Me estás mintiendo.

- No Harry, tú sabes que tus padres están muertos. Cálmate.

- NOOOOOOOO

Intenté pararme, salir de la cama, no podía creer que todo había sido un sueño, no quería estar aquí, quería a mis padres de regreso, a Becky, Amanda, mi mamá, mi papá.

Creo que me volví loco, no podía creer que todo había acabado, que lo que había visto y vivido había sido producto de mi imaginación y mi delirio por estar en la enfermería. 

Aunque no podía recordar por qué estaba en la enfermería en primer lugar.

Sin saber cómo, me encontré en los brazos de Sirius, él intentaba calmarme, diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Se oía muy preocupado.

Recuerdo que alguien me dio a beber algo. Seguramente Poppy y sus pociones para dormir o algo así, por que me adormeció al instante.

- Tú me crees, verdad Siri, que ví a mis papás.

- Sí Harry, si te creo.

- ¿Por qué me dejaron Siri? 

- No te dejaron pequeño. Nunca te dejaron. Ahora duerme.

Cuando desperté horas más tarde seguía en la enfermería, Sirius estaba dormido en una silla a mi lado. No quise despertarlo.

Por lo que triste, más triste de lo que me he sentido; me quedé viendo hacia la ventana, cómo el viento movía las ramas, cómo caía la nieve, cómo algún animal pasaba cerca de ahí, cómo las lágrimas caían de mis ojos...

Es curiosa, la forma en la que transcurre el tiempo. Sin querer había despertado a Sirius, y sin notarlo me hallaba de nuevo en sus brazos cargándome como si fuera un bebé. Sin decir nada me mecía, acariciaba mi pelo y me limpiaba la cara.

- Los ví Siri.

- ¿A quiénes?

- Papá, mamá, tenía hermanas. Eran gemelas. A ti, a Remus, al señor Weasley, tus hijos, las niñas de Remus y a Ron y Hermione también.

- ¿Yo tenía hijos?

- Sí dos chicos: Jack y Jeremy. Y tu esposa se llamaba Mery, era muy guapa.

- ¿Mery?, ¿de pelo rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules, con una mirada pícara?

- Si, la misma.

- Curioso, iba a casarme con ella antes de que me apresaran.

- Lo siento.

- No hay por qué sentirlo. Ahora sé que pudo haber resultado.

- Jugamos quidditch. Nunca me dijiste que mi papá era cazador y mi mamá buscadora.

- ¿No lo sabías?, pues sí, fuimos el mejor equipo que tuvo la escuela en muchos años. Al final de nuestro séptimo año, cuando James consiguió la copa hechicé su trofeo. Fue una apuesta que hicimos, los del equipo tuvieron que pagarme un galeón cada uno.

- Sí, me lo dijo papá, lo cambiaste por buscador.

- Los extraño Siri, los extraño mucho.

- Lo sé pequeño. Yo también.

- Buenos días Harry.

- Buenos días profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí, claro.

- No te creo, pero me alegra que hayas recuperado el conocimiento. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

- No

- Bueno, al parecer cuando regresabas al castillo con la profesora Sprout fueron atacados por mortífagos, cuatro para ser específicos. Sin embargo logramos apresarlos antes de que escaparan. Desgraciadamente cuando llegamos hasta a ti te habían envenenado. El profesor Snape tardó un poco en encontrar el antídoto, pero lo logró. Has estado una semana inconsciente. Hubo momentos en que creímos que te perderíamos. Me alegro que estés mejor.

- Gracias, supongo.

- Albus, nunca me dijiste quiénes eran los mortífagos.

- Eso es muy interesante, uno es Cho-Chang, Marvin McKenzy, Johan Lind y Peter Pettigrew.

- Eso significa...

- Sí Harry, que Sirius tendrá un juicio y con muchas probabilidades quedará libre.

- ¡¡Te das cuenta, podrás dejar a esos horribles muggles Harry!!

- ¡¡Es Genial!!. Gracias profesor.

- ¿Y los otros? No me son familiares.

- Eran amigos de Cedric.

- Sí, así es. Al parecer Voldemort les prometió que si le ayudaban a matarte, reviviría a Cedric. Lamento decir que fue una pésima decisión, y ahora, como ya pronto cumplirán la mayoría de edad, serán llevados a Azkaban.

- Muchachos tontos.

- Sí. Una lástima. Bueno no hay por qué deprimirse Sirius. Después de todo es navidad. 

- ¿Es navidad?

- Sí, casi te la pierdes. Y me alegro que no sea así. Ya que me has dado el mejor regalo Harry.

- Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

- Claro que sí, despertaste y me hiciste recordar a mis amigos. Feliz navidad Harry.

- Feliz navidad Sirius. Feliz navidad profesor Dumbledore.

- Felicidades Harry. Ahora creo que Remus quiere decir algo, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí profesor. – sin darse a notar había llegado hasta la entrada del cuarto donde se encontraban 

- Harry. Cuando salimos a hacer los mandatos del profesor Dumbledore, visitamos tu casa, la casa de tus padres. Y bueno, entre los escombros encontramos esto. Era de tu padre, creemos que te será muy útil.

- ¡¡¡EL MEDALLÓN DE PAPÁ!!! Muchas gracias.

- James nunca nos dijo cómo se usaba, pero a pesar de todo sabemos que es muy importante.

- Lo sé. Papá me dijo cómo se usa. Y dijo que no debía quitármelo, que tenía un encantamiento protector muy especial.

- ¿En verdad? – dijo escéptico el profesor Dumbledore

- Sí, miren: Erscheinent alt Opa Godric.

Al instante salió el pequeño hombre, el cual se alegró de verme nuevamente, pero dijo que no podía enseñarme nada hasta que me recuperara por completo y tuviéramos privacidad. Por lo que haciendo una reverencia se desvaneció nuevamente dentro del medallón.

- Maravilloso Harry. 

- Profesor, ¿cree usted que en verdad estuve con mis padres? ¿Que no fue sólo un sueño?

- Puede ser que sí. Harry como te dije casi te perdemos. Es muy posible que tus padres hayan decidido alejarte de aquí para que no sufrieras de más. Y te llevaron con ellos. Así que sí, muy posiblemente viste a James y a Lily. 

Sin saber por qué, me sentía ahora mucho mejor, no sólo me sentía más despierto y alegre. Era como si tener el medallón de mi padre en mis manos me diera paz, y un sentimiento de certeza que me decía que todo había sido real y que pronto volvería a ver a mis padres.

Sin evitarlo dejé asomar la sonrisa que se formaba en mi boca y que cambió mi rostro de enfermo y demacrado. Al de un joven casi sano y normal.

- Me da gusto que vuelvas a sonreír Harry. Comenzabas a preocuparnos.

- Sí claro, felices fiestas para todos. Ahora fuera, el chico necesita descansar y comer.

- Claro Poppy, nos vamos. Espero que te recuperes pronto Harry, pues ciertos pelirrojos y la familia Granger, llegaron hoy al castillo y quieren verte.

- Gracias, profesor Dumbledore.

- Nos vemos después Harry. Aún hay que convencer a Poppy de que te encuentras bien para que te deje ir a cenar con todos los demás.

- Sí, gracias Remus. Me gustaría mucho.

- Tú también Sirius. Fuera.

- Pero Poppy...

- Ya oíste, el chico debe descansar, y tú también. Ve a tomar un baño y a dormir un poco. Más tarde puedes regresar.

- Está bien – por lo que con cuidado me dejó nuevamente en la cama y me cubrió con las frazadas – nos vemos más tarde Harry. Descansa.

- Gracias, Sirius.

Esa es la navidad que recuerdo con más cariño, ya que fue la única donde puedo recordar que estaban todas las personas que me amaban, tanto vivas como muertas.

Aún no sé si fue real o no.

Quiero creer que sí.

Pero de lo que no tengo duda es que estuve por un maravilloso momento mi vida fue casi perfecta, y me hizo comprender que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad si uno se esfuerza para lograrlo.

Ahora Voldemort no existe, mis amigos siguen conmigo, tengo un buen trabajo, una esposa que me quiere y un par de hijos maravillosos.

Mi vida, ahora sí es perfecta.

FIN 


End file.
